


For you

by stilesstilerstyle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Character Death, Death, Fanart, NO ONE KNOWS, or did John sacrifice himself??, pls tell me what you think, was it Moriarty?, who did it, who knows - Freeform, you can tell me how much you hate me :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle





	For you

_For you, Sherlock._

[You can find me on tumblr!!! :D](http://www.purrlockholmes.tumblr.com)


End file.
